Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles, and the deuteragonist of its 2018 sequel Incredibles 2. He is the patriarch and the leader of the Parr family. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson, who also voiced Jack Mannion in The District. Biography ''The Incredibles Golden Days Mr. Incredible went by the secret identity Bob Parr whenever he wasn't being a Super. His power is super strength, being strong enough to lift trucks and train cars single-handedly. He falls in love with and marries fellow Super Elastigirl (Helen Parr) at the start of the film. While driving to his wedding with Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible experiences an otherwise routine day of fighting crime and saving lives, including rescuing a man from falling off a building and stopping a train from falling off its track. In addition to confronting an infamous member of his rogues' gallery, Bomb Voyage, Mr. Incredible must deal with the intrusion of his self-proclaimed #1 fan, Buddy Pine, who tries to impose himself as Mr. Incredible's sidekick, "IncrediBoy". Constantly frustrated by his presence, Mr. Incredible coldly rebuffs him each and every time he appears. After he gets married, Mr. Incredible faces a series of lawsuits: the man he saved from falling off a building was trying to commit suicide and is suing for the hindrance of such, while the victims of the train rescue are suing for the injuries they have sustained (even though they might have died had it not been for Mr. Incredible's intervention). These lawsuits have inspired people across the world to sue Supers everywhere for the "annoyances" they create while fighting crime. With the suits costing the government millions of dollars, the government sponsors a witness protection program in exchange for the promise to stop all superhero work, thus seeing the end of the Golden Age of Supers. In the present 15 years later, Bob now lives a civilian life with his wife Helen, and they have three children: Violet Parr, who can project force fields and turn invisible, Dash Parr, who can run super fast, and Jack-Jack Parr, who doesn't seem to have any powers. Bob is overweight and frustrated with the drudgery of his job as a claims adjuster for a corrupt insurance company called Insuricare and secretly helps deserving clients to find loopholes to get their payments. He dreams of returning back to his glory days of superheroism, going so far as to moonlight as a crime fighter by listening to a police scanner every Wednesday, with his friend Frozone, known now as Lucius Best, claiming to their wives that they're going bowling, though Lucius actually wants to go. They have discovered that another former superhero named Gazerbeam has had trouble adjusting to civilian life like Bob does, and is now missing. They go to save people from a burning building, but the heat is too much for Lucius to put out with his powers. They accidentally run into the nearby jewelry store, where the security guard assumes they are robbers; Lucius freezes him with the water from the nearby dispenser. When Helen finds out about Bob's nighttime escapades, it causes an argument; Bob hates having to hide their gifts, and wants to return to the heroics of the old days, while Helen is concerned about keeping the family together and not having to start over again by going into hiding in a brand new location. Eventually Gilbert Huph, Bob's miserly boss, suspects Bob is helping clients and reprimands him. During the lecture, Bob notices a person being mugged in the street. Mr. Huph stops Bob from going to the victim's aid, threatening to fire him, and the mugger escapes. When Huph smugly begins lecturing again, Bob, furious with his boss's insensitivity, furiously grabs him by the neck and accidentally hurls him through several office walls. Huph is hospitalized and Bob is fired. Normally the government agent and Bob's old friend Rick Dicker would cover such an incident by paying to keep the company quiet, relocating his family, and erasing memories of the incident, but since it is costing too much money for the government, Dicker says that he can no longer help Bob, but quickly relents and offers to bail him out one last time, an offer that Bob refuses since his family has adjusted to their current life. While Bob is trying to figure out how to tell Helen about his accident, Mirage, a mysterious agent, contacts him and offers highly-paid work: subduing a renegade robot, the Omnidroid 08, on Nomanisan, an uncharted volcanic island. Bob takes the assignment, telling Helen that he is attending a conference out of town, hiding both the loss of his job and the renewal of hero work. Bob defeats the Omnidroid, and then has dinner with Mirage before coming home. With the hefty reward, Bob begins to lead a much happier life with his family. However, he has slightly damaged his supersuit from the battle, and takes it to its designer, the flamboyant Edna Mode, for repairs. Edna also offers to create a brand-new suit for him and he accepts, but unbeknownst to him, she also creates suits for his entire family. He is summoned to the island for his second mission two months later, this time wearing the new red suit Edna made for him instead of his old, blue one. When Bob returns to the island, he discovers it is a trap as he is ambushed and defeated by an improved version of the Omnidroid prototype robot, Omnidroid v.X9. He discovers that his anonymous employer is Buddy Pine, having become a psychotic and incredibly wealthy weapons designer named Syndrome. Embittered by constant rejection from his former idol, he made a fortune in high-tech weapons technology. He then invented the Omnidroid, a robot designed to kill Supers. While Syndrome is on a monologue bragging about all he has accomplished, Mr. Incredible throws a log at him. Syndrome dodges the log, then proceeds to immobilize Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray, which inhibits all movement and the ability to talk, freezing Mr. Incredible where he is. He uses his zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible around, asking if he is good enough now for Mr. Incredible, proceeding to mock him by saying "Who's super now?". Eventually, he accidentally throws Mr. Incredible over a waterfall, which the superhero survives by diving in. Syndrome sends a bomb down the waterfall, equipped with a probe to scan for any signs of life after the bomb goes off. Mr. Incredible discovers the bomb, and takes cover from it in an underwater cave. He discovers the remains of the former superhero Gazerbeam, finding that Gazerbeam had carved the word "kronos" into the cave wall with his dying breath. He uses Gazerbeam's remains to hide from the probe, tricking it into thinking that he is dead. The probe is tricked, causing Syndrome to believe that Mr. Incredible is dead. Mr. Incredible later comes out of the water to infiltrate Syndrome's base. After successfully sneaking in, he is able to make his way to a huge room with a lava wall in which he had dinner with Mirage after he defeated the Omnidroid 08. He goes through a hole in the wall to make his way to Syndrome's computer room. In it, he types in the password "kronos" that he had discovered in the cave. He discovers Syndrome's plan in the computer, in which he had tested the Omnidroids against various supers to see how powerful the robots were. If the robot was defeated, then he improved the Omnidroid using the data, along with designing it so it would kill the Super that previously won. Mr. Incredible went through the database of who had won each fight, which also showed that no super had ever survived the second fight. As he is leaving the room after discovering Operation Kronos, Elastigirl activates a homing device on Mr. Incredible's supersuit in order to discover where he is, causing Mr. Incredible to be caught. Mr. Incredible is placed in a containment unit upon being captured. A containment unit is a room where the prisoner is held in a zero-point energy field by mineballs on their hands and feet, however, unlike being immobilized by the zero-point energy ray, they can move and talk. Syndrome interrogates Mr. Incredible to find out who Mr. Incredible had summoned with the homing device. Syndrome then finds out that Mr. Incredible knows who it is upon playing a transmission from a plane that had requested permission to land on the island. The pilot of the plane was Elastigirl, who had borrowed a jet to find her husband. Syndrome responds by sending missiles to destroy the plane. Elastigirl reports the missiles to the island and asks for them to be disengaged, revealing that there are children aboard the plane, which is Dash and Violet, who had stowed away on the plane wearing their own supersuits upon finding a sitter for Jack-Jack. The transmissions are played in the containment unit in which Mr. Incredible is held. Upon the missiles making contact with the plane, Mirage reports to Syndrome that the plane had been destroyed. Mr. Incredible then grabs Mirage and threatens to kill her if he is not released. Mr. Incredible releases Mirage, and Syndrome calls him out for being weak. Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet are revealed to have all survived the crash. Elastigirl is able to sneak her way into Syndrome's base. She finds the rocket with the Omnidroid 10 on it as she sneaks through the base. On her way through the base, she discovers a control room with guards in it. She is able to find which room Mr. Incredible is being held prisoner in. On her way to the unit to save Mr. Incredible, she hears an alert, which was triggered by Dash and Violet, who were discovered upon being forced to leave the cave they were hiding in, which turned out to really be a vent to release the flames from the underground rocket launch chamber once the rocket was launched. Elastigirl finds Mr. Incredible, who just seconds previously had been released by Mirage to tell him that his family had survived the crash. He is hugging Mirage upon Elastigirl showing up, and is forced to explain that he had not been cheating on his wife, and that Mirage was helping him escape. Mirage tells them that their kids may have been the ones who triggered the alarm, causing Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible to start running to find their children to help them. Dash and Violet are shown to outwit the guards and use their powers to escape them. The kids run into their parents as they run through the jungle together. The family works together to quickly defeat the guards, but at that point Syndrome shows up and immobilizes the whole family. Upon discovering that the group of Supers he has just captured is wearing matching super suits, Syndrome is surprised to discover that Mr. Incredible had married Elastigirl. He then sees Violet and Dash and finds out that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had children together, declaring that he had hit the jackpot for capturing a whole family of Supers. Syndrome imprisons the whole family in his containment unit to prevent them from interfering with his plan. In the unit, Syndrome plays news broadcasts of the Omnidroid attacking the city for the Incredibles to watch. Syndrome then explains his plan: to save Metroville from his own Omnidroid and thereby become a hero. He intends to sell his gadgets to the world once his career is finished, making everyone Super and the possession of superpowers no longer unique, for "when everyone is Super, no one will be." He then leaves the Incredibles in the containment unit, unable to save the city and stop him. As Mr. Incredible apologizes to his family, telling them how lousy of a father he had been, Violet uses her force field to break her magnetic bonds, and rolls over to the control panel so that she can free her family too, remarking how Mr. Incredible had made excellent progress today. The family runs through the base, trying to find a way to escape the island so they can make it to the city to stop Syndrome. They find a rocket and, with the password given to them by Mirage, use it to fly a minivan to the city so that they can defeat the Omnidroid 10. In Metroville, Syndrome attempts to stop the Omnidroid's destructive rampage, but the robot figures out the nature of his remote control and knocks him unconscious. The Incredibles and Frozone fight the robot. Mr. Incredible realizes that the only way to defeat the Omnidroid is on the inside like he did the last time and has his family use the remote for one of the arms to activate it, allowing him to throw it at the robot, defeating it. The town applauds them for their achievements; the possibility of superheroes coming out of hiding is mentioned. Syndrome wakes up to find that the Incredibles have stolen his glory. Rick Dicker drives the Incredibles home, telling them that the United States government has frozen Syndrome's assets and put a warrant out for his arrest. Helen listens to the messages left by Kari (Jack-Jack's babysitter) and learns that a replacement came over, so they hurry to their house, only to find that Syndrome is there. He immobilizes the Incredibles to prevent them from doing anything else. Syndrome reveals that he is kidnapping Jack-Jack, intending to raise him as his sidekick, in revenge for his future being taken away. As Syndrome attempts to fly up to his jet using his rocket boots, Jack-Jack suddenly reveals his superpowers by transforming into fire, metal, and then an imp-like monster. Syndrome drops Jack-Jack, who is caught by Elastigirl, and attempts to flee, declaring that he will make another attempt to abduct Jack-Jack in the future. Mr. Incredible, having had enough of Syndrome, hurls the family car into the jet; Syndrome is knocked into the turbine and his cape is caught in the engine and pulls him in. Violet then protects the family from the raining flames and debris as the jet explodes, much to the amazement of their young neighbor. Later life Three months later, the family is much happier; even Bob is content with their civilian life. Dash is running in a track meet; he carefully controls his use of super-speed and finishes in second place. Violet, who formerly felt alienated to the point of using her hair to hide her face and turning invisible when her crush Tony Rydinger walked by, is found with her hair pulled back and successfully asking for a date to the movies. As they walk out of the sports complex, a new villain, The Underminer, rises from the ground and declares "war on peace and happiness.” The family members, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks and prepare to fight. ''Incredibles 2 In the sequel, Bob and his family's fight against The Underminer picks up where it left off: The Incredibles beat The Underminer but fail to catch him. Afterwards they are arrested for the damages The Underminer did to the city. Rick Dicker bails them out and escorts them to the motel they will be staying at for now. On their way Violet reveals that Tony Rydinger, her love interest, saw her use her powers when she was not wearing her mask. Bob informs Dicker of this. Rick informs Bob and Helen that the Super Relocation Program has been shut down and that they will only be able to stay in the motel for two weeks. That night, Frozone appears and escorts them to TechCorp where they meet Winston Deavor and his sister Evelyn Deavor. The siblings tell the three of them that they are going to launch a promotional campaign to make Supers legal again and they want Elastigirl to head it since her heroics are the least costly. Bob urges Helen to do it as their choice is that she do this or they become homeless. The Deavors move them into a new home. After Helen leaves, Bob takes charge of the kids. Bob gets into trouble later that afternoon. Violet is stood up by Tony and misses her date due to the fact that that Dicker had erased his memory for which they have a falling out. Dash's math homework is complicated but he manages to help her catch up. He also discovers that thanks to Kari McKeen, Jack-Jack had awakened at least seventeen powers during the battle with Syndrome. Bob tries to help Violet patch things up with Tony by bringing her to the restaurant he works at only for her to end up humiliating herself. Later, a very sleep-depraved Bob is helping Dash with her homework when they see a news report about how a rich man had purchased the Incredimobile. Bob is furious since he was told it had been destroyed. Things get worse when Jack-Jack uses his powers in front of Dash and Violet. When they confront him, Bob vents how overwhelmed he is. Lucius comes over to help deal with Jack-Jack. Bob leaves Jack-Jack with Edna Mode. Later, Evelyn calls Bob and tells him something has happened to Helen. This is revealed to be a trap when Evelyn forces the mind-controlled Helen to put the hypno-goggles on him, which results in Bob being placed under Evelyn's control. His kids save him and the Incredibles stop Evelyn and make Supers legal again. Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend time with his family often and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. He is heroic because stereotypical heroes have superpowers and save people, and this is exactly what Mr. Incredible does and has superpowers. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. **'Superhuman Agility': Bob's immense strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump very high as when he first fights an Omnidroid. *'Super Jump': This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. *'Speed Swimming & Enhanced Lung Capacity': He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. *'Superhuman Speed': His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. *'High Durability': He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. *'Invulnerability': Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him; according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. *'Sharp Senses': Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. *'Expert Strategist': He doesn't exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Gallery 54B8C072-B559-477E-8EB7-FB23AA9D68B1.jpg|Younger Mr. Incredible encountering his number 1 fan Buddy. Bob Parr longing to be Super again.jpg|Bob Parr longing to be Super again. Monologuing.jpg|Mr. Incredible meeting a now adult Buddy (now known as Syndrome) The Incredibles facing Syndrome's henchmen.png|His family standing up to Syndrome's henchmen. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10975.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg Mr. Incredible.png Mr Incredible and Elastigirl kiss.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl kiss. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.jpg Bob and Edna with Jack Jack.jpg|Bob exhausted from taking care of Jack-Jack. Bob and Jack-Jack.jpg|Bob reading Jack-Jack a bedtime story. Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12594.jpg Bob, Helen, and Lucius (The Incredibles 2).jpg Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. The Incredibles Vacation.jpg The Incredibles Vacation (2).jpg Violet Parr Protects Her Family With A Shield.gif Trivia *Bob Parr is the first human protagonist in a Pixar feature film. *Even when he was obese, he remained strong. *He and his family's last name was originally going to be Invincible, not Incredible. *Metroville is inspired of the city of Chicago by design. *For being so big, so strong and so hard, he looks like the Hulk. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Rogues Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Genius Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Strategists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Scapegoat Category:The Messiah Category:Merciful Category:Mutants Category:Gentle Giants Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Casanova Category:Spouses Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lethal Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Unwanted Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Officials Category:Families Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes